


逃跑新娘

by backtosillend



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend





	逃跑新娘

*  
李永钦是在大学一年级寒假回家的时候被父母告知了这个消息。  
当时他正在吃早饭，宋姨把早餐的米饭蒸得太硬，嚼得他腮帮子疼。妈妈突然说，“敏亨他最近从加拿大回来了。“  
李永钦把海带汤往米饭里浇了一点，用勺子搅拌着，漫不经心地问，“谁？“  
妈妈说，“敏亨啊，李敏亨。“她听起来过分殷勤，语调也显得太高了，“你们小时候经常一起玩的。“  
李永钦舀了一勺饭送进嘴里，不太在意地“嗯“了一声，又说，“妈，能把胡椒递给我吗？“  
爸爸在这时加进这场谈话，让李永钦稍微警觉了一点。“所以，我和你妈妈约了你们俩最近见一面，如果顺利的话……“  
李永钦喝了一口汤，顺着他的话往下说，“如果顺利的话……要怎样？“  
妈妈说，“就把婚事定下来吧！“  
李永钦被汤呛到，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“……你说什么？“李永钦不可置信地说，“婚事？和谁？“  
妈妈继续维持着让他毛骨悚然的兴奋，“和敏亨啊！“她说，“我已经算过你们两个的八字了，配得很！“  
“等一下！“李永钦说，“我为什么要和一个陌生人结婚啊？“  
妈妈说，“什么陌生人，你们俩小时候关系不是很好吗？从小就定了娃娃亲的啊。“  
爸爸用餐巾纸擦擦了嘴，威严地说，“我们已经安排了你们三天后见个面，先熟悉一下。你们好久没见了吧？“  
“得有六七年了，“妈妈说，“还是得在婚礼前先让你们再培养一下感情。“  
“等等——“李永钦说，“婚礼？“  
妈妈很自然地说，“敏亨是加拿大人，16岁就可以结婚了哦。“  
李永钦脑袋发晕，觉得自己可能还没睡醒，这一定是某个莫名其妙的梦，不然怎么会这么没有道理可讲。  
妈妈在他发愣的时候抓住他的手，欣慰地说，“一转眼，你们俩都长大了啊，没想到这一天这么快就来了，我们钦钦……要结婚了呀。“  
李永钦缓不过劲儿来地喃喃说，“什么啊……“  
这到底是什么啊……？结婚？我吗？我和谁？为什么你们可以来左右我的人生？

当天晚上李永钦就买了回学校的机票连夜出逃，提前结束了假期。  
他拖着行李箱坐上去机场的计程车的时候心想，开玩笑，他可是受过高等教育的新时代大学生，怎么可能让他的人生就这样被一场随便的婚姻截断，结婚对象还是个他不认识的陌生人。  
李敏亨……谁啊？李永钦坐在飞机上的时候还在想，很快又下定决心，不管你是谁，我都不会让你改变我的人生的，陌生人！  
*  
于是就这样，他逃回了学校，暑假也没有回家，整整躲了一年。在这一年里爸爸妈妈没有停止对他进行结婚催眠，视频通话的时候还强制性给他看童年照片，说要唤起一下他和未来丈夫的感情。有没有搞错，他才20岁，他还有大把时间大把人生去享受，才不要早早地就结婚，还是和一个17岁的小屁孩。  
李永钦现在想起来了，李敏亨，那个小豆包，精力太旺盛的小男孩，总是不睡午觉跑来他家硬要李永钦陪他去爬树，还特别喜欢吃西瓜。  
他看着妈妈给他发过来的电子邮件里的旧照片，李敏亨站在他旁边那么小一点，像只皱巴巴的小猴子，唉——讨厌倒是不讨厌，但是这样，哪里有个丈夫的样子？  
李永钦心想，我怎么可以跟小孩子结婚呢？  
放寒假之前妈妈又打了电话，这次一反常态地没有提结婚，只是说，“爸爸和我都很想你，一起回来过年吧。“  
李永钦心软了。总不能一辈子不回家吧？他想着，订了一张回家的机票。

等他风尘仆仆地拉着行李箱推开他家的大门，说完“爸，妈，我回来了“之后，才发现他家的沙发上坐着另一个人。  
妈妈端着果盘走出来，“飞机晚点了吧？路上辛苦了。“她把果盘放下，对李永钦说，“敏亨听说你回来了，就来见见你，呐，永钦啊，你们俩打个招呼吧。“  
李永钦尴尬地点点头，对方立刻站起来规矩地鞠了一个躬，“你好，我是李敏亨。“  
这样的恭敬反倒更让李永钦不自在，他也鞠了躬，说，“你好，我是李永钦。“  
妈妈很满意地笑笑说，“坐吧。“  
李永钦腹诽，怎么搞得像我是个客人。  
他拘束地在李敏亨旁边坐下，李敏亨正襟危坐，背挺得笔直，看样子是一放学就赶来了，身上还穿着高中生制服，眼睛抬也不敢抬地盯着桌上的果盘，好像要把苹果盯出个洞来。  
察觉到李永钦在看他，李敏亨悄悄瞥他一眼，又立马把眼神收回去，以为没有被发现，耳朵变得越来越红。  
他的黑头发剪的符合高中校规那么短，前不遮眼，旁不贴耳，后不沾领，校服熨得很平整，领子雪白，一本正经地直视前方的样子，让李永钦都有点莫名地自惭形秽。  
“妈，“李永钦抬高声音问，“家里有西瓜吗？“  
妈妈在厨房回答说，“陈叔叔昨天送来一个，要吃吗？“  
李永钦“嗯“了一声，说，“切一盘吧。“  
他说完之后看见李马克有点惊讶地转头看他，眼睛圆圆的。“你喜欢吃西瓜吧？“李永钦问，“我没记错的话？“  
李马克更加惊讶地点点头。过了一会儿又小声说了一句，“谢谢。“  
李永钦心情复杂地涌起一阵想摸摸他的头的冲动。  
完全就是个孩子啊，他从果盘里拿出一颗橘子慢慢地剥起来，这些家长也太没人性了。  
结婚？李永钦想，怎么可以？  
他把橘子掰开两半，把其中一边递给李敏亨，语气不自觉地带上一点怜惜，“吃吧。“你也是个跟我一样被胁迫的苦命孩子。

李敏亨顺理成章地留下来吃晚饭，给李马克盛饭的时候他捧着饭碗站在电饭煲前面的样子又让李永钦痛心了，一边说着“多吃点“一边接过李马克手里的碗，递回去的时候手蹭过李马克的掌心，高中生立马抬头慌乱地看了李永钦一眼，左脚绊右脚地捧着碗回去了。  
李永钦拿着饭勺想，这孩子——连女孩的手都还没牵过吧？  
李永钦突然觉得拯救未成年的任务落在了他的肩上。他是绝对不会同意这门婚事的——为了他，也为了李敏亨。

吃过晚饭之后李永钦妈妈一定要让李永钦送李敏亨出门，心里打的小算盘昭然若揭。李永钦没办法，拿了外套和李敏亨一起出去了。  
深冬的晚上还是有点冷，从温暖的室内出来，冷风一吹，李永钦忍不住缩了缩脖子。  
“很冷吗？“李敏亨马上解下自己的围巾，“你把围巾围上吧，别感冒了。“  
李永钦摆摆手，“没关系的，我很快就进去了，你围着吧。“  
李敏亨没再说话，直接把围巾戴到了李永钦脖子上，仔细地替他围好。  
这种时候又意外地果断呢。李永钦被带着体温的围巾包裹着想。  
并肩走着的时候李永钦才发现现在李敏亨已经比他高了，虽然看起来还是高中生的体格，但肩膀开始慢慢显出形状，腿也变长了，李永钦稍微抬头看他的时候能看见清晰的下颚角。  
也大概有七年没见了吧……李永钦心想。  
“是六年零八个月。“李敏亨突然说，李永钦才发现自己把脑子里想的事情说出口了。  
“我还以为哥已经把我忘了呢。“李敏亨低头笑了一下，有点不好意思。  
……哈。李永钦心里暗想，其实忘得差不多了。  
但是现在并肩走着竟然没有太大的陌生感，记忆里那颗小豆包慢慢长大了，但是馅儿还是一样的，让李永钦有点恍惚。  
李永钦抿了抿嘴，开口说，“妈妈说你之前在加拿大念书？“  
李敏亨点点头，“嗯，父亲说成年了之后就要回国为今后做打算。要开始分担一些公司的事情……“他又说，“虽然很不熟练，但还是要努力去做才行。“  
啊，对。李永钦想到，他爸爸的公司，回来也应该是为了这个原因吧。  
他扭头看李敏亨的侧脸，高中生还稚气未脱，耳垂圆润完整，一颗耳洞都没打。李永钦心虚地摸了摸自己戴了一串丁零当啷耳饰的耳朵，心想怎么自己比他还要贪玩。  
从16岁开始就要为今后打算，为家族工作，李永钦很难想象这是一种什么样的感觉。他16岁的时候每天还在抱怨妈妈给的零用钱太少，他没法买新的手机。  
学业也是，工作也是，李永钦叹了口气，现在连婚姻都要插手了吗？他不禁想为李敏亨鸣不平。  
“关于结婚的事……“李永钦用脚踢开路上的一个石块，说，“我很抱歉。“  
“我拒绝了一年，但我爸妈还是不死心，“他说，“我这次会好好跟他们谈谈的，关于解除婚约的事。“他叹了口气，“真的对不起。“  
走在他旁边的李敏亨突然停住脚步，“解除婚约？“他问，“为什么？“  
李永钦刹住车，扭头看他。  
“呃？“他有点懵，“因为你不用非得跟我结婚啊。“  
“为什么？“李敏亨又问。  
李永钦更不解了，“因为……“他疑惑地看着李敏亨说，“每个人都应该有自己想过的人生啊。“  
李敏亨说，“对啊，“他点点头，带着一种简单的坚定，“我想和你结婚。“  
“哈？“李永钦瞪大眼睛。  
“你在开什么玩笑？“李永钦说，“我们甚至不……“  
李敏亨说，“我知道你不喜欢我。“  
李永钦因为他的直白慌乱地挥挥手，“哎也不是那个意思——“  
“但我会努力的，“李敏亨说，“我会努力让你喜欢上我。“  
不要随便就努力啊！李永钦想，这个努力的方向也决定得太仓促了吧！  
“然后和我结婚。“李敏亨说。  
这是什么该死的胜负欲吗？李永钦无言。  
“敏……敏亨啊，“李永钦尝试喊了一下他的名字，发现没有他想的那么尴尬，“你知道什么是结婚吗？结婚就是两个人约定一辈子都要在一起，要一起组建家庭，一起生宝宝了。“  
他向李敏亨解释着，“你连恋爱都没有谈过吧？牵手呢？拥抱呢？接吻呢？“  
他每说一句，李敏亨的耳朵就更红一点，李永钦看着他这副纯情得要命的样子更加无力。  
“所以说，这么多东西都还没经历过，又说什么要结婚……“  
“会……会做的！“李敏亨小声说。  
李永钦没听清楚，问了一遍，“什么？“  
李敏亨说，“这些都会做的！“  
“我明白了，我会把这些事情一件不落的全部补偿给你，在结婚之前一定会把它们全部都做完的！“李敏亨说。  
他张了张嘴，眼睛亮晶晶地看着李永钦，“之前就那样冒昧地提出要结婚，真是太失礼了。“  
啊？李永钦呆住，我不是这个意思啊。  
“如果可以的话，“李敏亨说，“你愿意和我从交往开始吗？“  
李永钦没想到事情会这样急转直下，交……交往？他想，这也太突然了吧？  
*  
于是就这样，和未来丈夫，以结婚为前提，开始了交往。

 

*  
半年后

“敏亨，换洗衣服我放在这里了哦，你直接穿就行了。“李永钦拿着一套睡衣大剌剌地推开浴室的门。  
李敏亨吓了一跳，往淋浴间里躲了躲，“哎哥，怎么能随便开门进来啊！“  
李永钦笑得眼睛弯起来，“有什么关系，小时候不是还一起洗澡吗？你不是说要和我结婚，还这么害羞干嘛？“  
李敏亨在水雾里把身体转过去，说，“知……知道了，哥想看就看吧。“  
李永钦大笑起来，“好啦，你快点洗，我把门关上你别感冒了。“

虽然是李敏亨提出的交往，但真正开始了之后李永钦发现，李敏亨真的对交往一窍不通。  
这样也好，李永钦就没有要完成的什么交往任务，每次和李敏亨出去的时候说“约会就是这样的“，李敏亨就会点点头乖乖听话。  
李敏亨很忙，以一个高中生的标准来说，他忙得过了头。平时在学校上课，周末要去父亲的公司学习，根本没有休息时间，李永钦看不下去，经常以约会为借口带他出去玩。  
“哥……你说真的吗？“李敏亨半知半解地说，“普通情侣约会也会去蹦极，高空跳伞，滑翔，射击和开直升机吗？“  
“是啊是啊，“李永钦大言不惭地说，“你试试看嘛，很解压的！“  
李永钦觉得这样好像也没什么不好，李敏亨和七年前那个总是来缠着他要他陪着去抓蝴蝶的小豆包没两样。  
这天李敏亨来李永钦家吃晚饭，李永钦妈妈留他下来住一晚，李敏亨连忙摆手说太失礼了什么都没有准备，李永钦妈妈说，“哎呀要准备什么，都是一家人了，对吧永钦啊？“  
李永钦靠在沙发上看电视，不太在意地“哦“了一声。“愿意就住呗，“李永钦说，“我也不能赶他走。“  
李敏亨像闻见肉味的小狗一样，耳朵都竖起来了，“可以吗？“他看着李永钦。  
李永钦耸耸肩，“随便你啊。“

李敏亨从浴室出来之后看到李永钦正躺在床上看漫画。  
他走过去，小心翼翼地问，“哥，我今晚睡哪啊？“  
李永钦奇怪地看他一眼，拍拍身边的床，“睡床上啊，还能睡哪？“  
李永钦翘着腿看漫画，穿了一条过于轻薄的短裤，大腿根都白花花地露着，李敏亨觉得有点刺眼。  
就算他还没有成年……李永钦未免也太小看他了一点。  
约会的时候也是，现在也是，一直把他当弟弟看吗？不相信他也可以做出那些事情吗？李敏亨有点生气，明明也只比他大三岁而已，为什么总是一副游刃有余的样子。还一点戒心都没有地让他睡在床上？他真的不相信自己会做什么吗？  
李永钦大概是觉得不舒服，扭动着换了一个姿势，T恤向上卷起来露出软软的肚子，随着呼吸起伏。  
李敏亨坐到床上，李永钦也没抬头看他一眼，盯着漫画，光裸的膝盖贴着李马克的手臂他也没移开。  
李敏亨伸手试探性地握住他的膝盖轻轻一推，腿很轻易地就被打开了，短裤堆叠在腿根，露出一点点里面的黑色内裤。  
李永钦翻了一页，说，“你睡另一边。“  
李敏亨没有松开他的膝盖，反而整个人压了上去，嵌进李永钦的腿间。  
“哥，“他抽走李永钦手里的漫画，“如果同意我在你家过夜的话，你是不是在暗示什么啊？“  
他们的下半身贴在一起，李永钦感受到某个东西正抵着他，想要支起身子逃脱，但又被李敏亨握住腰，固定在原地。  
“你……你在说什么？“李永钦说，“你还未成年啊！“  
李敏亨摇摇头，“哥又忘了，“一滴水珠从他发尾落到李永钦脸上，他很自豪地笑笑，好像在接受优秀毕业生表彰，“我是加拿大人，我早就成年了啊。“

所以事情就演变成了现在这样，李敏亨坐在床头，衣着整齐，只有睡裤被拉下来一点，而李永钦被脱了个干净，双腿叉开跪在两边，扶着李敏亨的肩膀往下坐。  
成年了又怎么样？李永钦又气又晕，全身发软快要撑不住自己，还不是什么都不会，还不是什么都要教。  
李永钦只含进去了半根，感觉胀得不行，李敏亨又被他挺立着的乳头吸引了注意力，用手指捻住一颗玩弄起来。  
李永钦又热又着急，全身格外敏感，李敏亨一捏他就忍不住发起抖，“不要……不要摸了……“  
李敏亨才不听，变本加厉地用嘴巴含住另一边，像孩子一样吮吸起来。  
“不要……！”李永钦不知所措地抱住他的脖子，“别舔了……敏亨……“他双腿一软，往下坐了一点，激得他又叫了一声。  
他滑溜溜地融化在李敏亨手里和怀里，像块年糕，李敏亨忍得好辛苦，说，“哥，我可以动了吗？“  
李永钦已经不知道他在说什么了，李敏亨一只手捏着他的乳头，一只手揉着他的屁股，他摇摇晃晃地坐在一根阴茎上，挺起胸脯，撅着屁股，像坏掉了一样不断地在流水，李敏亨的睡裤一定都湿了。  
“敏亨……“他无意识地叫着，“帮我……“  
李敏亨咬着嘴唇把他压倒在床上，一鼓作气地顶进去，李永钦尖叫一声，双腿夹紧了他的腰。  
“顶……顶到了……“李永钦的声音又甜又软，一副失神的样子，“那里……“  
“哪里？“李敏亨着急地问，“我可以动吗？哥？“  
他等不到李永钦的回答，开始用力地前后动起来。  
他本来就是新手，什么九浅一深循序渐进他一概不会，第一次尝到甜头的他只是抓住李永钦柔软的腰，把他狠狠地钉在床上用力抽插。  
李永钦被他次次又重又狠，直直地顶在他敏感点上的动作弄得昏昏沉沉，快感来得太强烈太直接，他下体又热又胀，既害怕又想要更多。  
“不行……太快……“他被插得话都说不完整，抓着李敏亨的手臂可怜兮兮地求他，“慢一点……不行……敏亨啊……“  
被小三岁的弟弟摁在床上操得尊严全无，甚至一开始还是他主动的，这个事实让李永钦羞惭得抬不起头来。  
“对不起，哥……“李敏亨为难地看着他说，“太舒服了，我停不下来。“  
李永钦丢脸地哭了，“太过分了……“他一边哭着呻吟一边说，“敏亨太过分了……“  
李敏亨想说对不起，但又被一种古怪的成就感包裹了。  
他在操李永钦，像丈夫操自己的妻子。这个认知让他更兴奋了。  
这回哥不会再小看我了吧？李敏亨想，这回，他会心甘情愿地做我的新娘了吧？


End file.
